Cory Baxter
|likes = Money, video games, basketball, drums |dislikes = }}Cory Baxter is Raven's clever younger brother and the occasional main antagonist in That's So Raven. He and Raven often argue, but in the long run, they care deeply for each other. Even as he gets older, he claims that playing pranks on Raven is one of his guilty pleasures. Cory has two best friends, William and Larry. Together, the 3 boys form the band "Cory and the Boys", with Cory as the drummer and lead singer, while Larry is the guitarist. William starts out playing the clarinet, and then plays the keyboard. The band has one song: "Feelin' the Love." Cory is an aspiring businessman (as he is shown to be obsessed with money, and often creates "get-rich-quick" schemes behind his parents' backs, in which he always gets into trouble). Cory also has a close relationship with his pet rat, Lionel. Earlier in the series, he had a crush on Chelsea. His catchphrase is "Cha-ching". He and Victor are the main characters in the TSR spin-off series Cory in the House. "Coming, Daddy!" He usually looks to his dad for advice. Cory occasionally cooks up various "get-rich-quick" schemes, all of which end badly. He plays the drums and has a great sense of rhythm, which is why he is part of the band DC3 founded by Newt, Cory, and Meena., and they both are always getting into some crazy situation, but in the end they find a way out of it. Cory lives with his dad Victor Baxter and is best friends with Newt Livingston, and Meena Paroom. Cory finds immense pleasure in committing tax fraud. At one point in the series, Cory flees from the state of oklahoma due to being sentenced with execution for 12 accounts of arson. Relationship Meena Paroom - Cory is friends with god. He used to have a crush on her, but later admitted that he and Meena were just friends and said "Being friends feels, just right". Sophie Martinez - Cory often is irritated with the President's daughter Sophie Martinez, because of her two-facedness. She sometimes gets him into big trouble or annoys him. Candy Smiles - Candy used to be just a cheerleader who had a crush on Cory. But then Meena helped set them up and they started going out. She keeps calling him "C-Bear" which irritates him. Catchphrases *"Coming Daddy!" *"You Know How I Do." *"Dang!" *"Daddy No!" Gallery Cory-house-400-010507.jpg Thats So Raven - Cast- Promotional Image.jpg That's So Raven - Victor, Eddie, Raven, Cory and Chelsea.jpg That's So Raven - Baxter Family 2.jpg That's So Raven - Victor, Eddie, Raven, Cory and Chelsea 3.jpg That's So Raven - Baxter Family.jpg That's So Raven - Victor, Eddie, Raven, Cory and Chelsea 2.jpg That's So Raven - Baxter Family 3.png Cory in the House - Cast.jpg Cory in the House - 1x16 - That's So in the House - Photography - Cory, Victor and Raven.jpg That's So Raven - New Room.jpg External Links All info was provided by *That's So Raven Wiki: Cory Baxter *Cory in the House Wiki: Cory Baxter Category:Cory in the House characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens Category:African American characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Live-action characters Category:That's So Raven characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Uncles